


this is something tragic

by arctics (antarcticas)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Zutara, Zutara February Flash Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarcticas/pseuds/arctics
Summary: Katara knows Prince Zuko. She almost wishes she didn't.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: Zutara February Flash Fics





	this is something tragic

**Author's Note:**

> flash february day 2: to resist

When Katara wakes up, she wants to scream. 

She doesn't, though, because Aang and Sokka are both sleeping next to her, calmly, and she doesn't want them to suffer because her own mind is cursing her with visions of the past and future - with secrets and stories about pride and honor and falling and the sun and the moon . . . 

They don't need to know that the Fire Prince chasing them across the world lives in her mind - they don't need to know about the conversations she has with him. She doesn't think that Prince Zuko knows she is real. She does not really know if he is real, either, but a part of her heart knows that this is the doing of the spirits. She is terrified to know that truth. 

Wouldn't she be a terrible person, to fail to resist him? And it's not as though he speaks in complicated riddles or with a sweet tongue. He is rough, and coarse, and she finds herself enthralled by him. So it is not _him_ that makes her falter, but that she doesn't stand up to him - that every morning when she wakes up he will still be tracking Aang, and she will still have to fight him. It feels wrong and also . . . 

She doesn't scream. She turns in her sleeping bag, away from Sokka, because it almost feels traitorous to think about the Fire Nation when looking at his calm features, so much like her mother's. She clutches the empty space on her throat where her necklace used to be, and thinks about how it hangs from Prince Zuko's wrist. She thinks about how he'd spoken to her calmly when she'd mentioned it and clutched his wrist just moments ago. _I'll keep it safe,_ he'd said. 

Why does she believe him?

Katara wants to scream. Instead, she puts her face to her pillow and cries. 


End file.
